I Love You, Goodbye
by TheStupidGenius
Summary: Saying goodbye is the hardest thing to do...


**A/N: This is my first fic. A songfic of Celine Dion's I Love You, Goodbye. Hope you'll like it...**

* * *

_Wish I could be the one, the one who could give you love_

_The kind of love you really need._

_Wish I could say to you that I'll always stay with you_

_But baby, that's not me._

_You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you_

_Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do…_

Katara woke up with a sigh and opened her eyes. The huge room was bathed in the early morning sunlight and a friendly twitter of birds could be heard from outside the open window. The watermaiden felt very warm and comfortable in bed and her body refused to get up. But events from the previous night came flooding back to her memory and shook her wide awake.

She tried to turn to the other side but a strong arm around her waist prevented her from moving. She turned her head slightly and saw the soon-to-be Fire Lord sleeping peacefully beside her, his bare chest was pressed against the thin red silk of her nightgown. She closed her eyes, savoring the blissful feeling of the moment…

_NO!_ A part of her brain shouted. _Don't wait for him to wake up, it'll just make things harder than it already is for you._

With trembling hands, Katara slowly pried his arm away. Getting up, she gazed down at him again.

Zuko was lying down on his left side, his face half covered by the pillow so that his scar didn't show. Katara's fingers itched to reach out and brush a few strands of hair from his face. He looked so calm and perfect lying there. But the young woman knew what she must do. Swiftly and silently, she got her blue Water Tribe clothes neatly folded on the desk and changed in the washroom after freshening up.

When she got out, the Fire Prince was still asleep. She folded the red silk nightdress and placed it on top of the desk in place of her blue robes. Passing by the window, she stopped and looked outside.

The Fire Lord's suite was in the east wing of the palace facing the Meditation Garden. The garden was as beautiful as ever that morning, with a soft trickle of water coming from the fountain and the faint rustle of leaves near the pond. Katara said a silent goodbye to all his and was about to urn around when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her middle.

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need, but that would be a lie._

_I know I'd only hurt you, I know I'd only make you cry._

_I'm not the one you're needing,_

_I love you, goodbye…_

"I thought only firebenders rise with the sun," a low husky voice whispered in Katara's ear.

_This is not good, this is not good!_ Zuko bent his head down to nuzzle her neck but the waterbender gently pushed him away. "Please don't, Zuko."

Zuko looked down at her but she avoided his eyes. "Is something wrong, 'Tara?"

_He is only making this harder._ "Zuko, I-" the rest of her words were caught in her throat. She took a deep breath before daring to continue. "I'm going back to the South Pole."

The young man blinked at her but he knew that ever since their father's death about half a year ago, she and her brother had been very busy managing their growing tribe. He smiled and embraced her tighter. "And you were leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I- I didn't want to disturb you," Katara lied, still avoiding his eyes.

The Fire Prince chuckled and kissed her hair. Katara bit her lip to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes. "When will you be coming back?"

There was a long pause before Katara gently pushed Zuko's arms away and finally met his confused, questioning eyes with her tear-filled ones.

"I'm not coming back anymore."

_I hope someday you can find some way to understand_

_I'm only doing this for you._

_I don't really wanna go, but deep in my heart I know_

_This is the kindest thing to do._

_You find someone who'll be the one that I can never be_

_Who'll give you something better than the love you'll find with me…_

It took a while for her words to sink into Zuko's mind. He gave a shaky laugh, "Very funny 'Tara," He reached out to stroke her cheek but Katara evaded his hand, shaking her head and sending tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not joking Zuko," she said in a quiet voice.

Zuko stared at her, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "But- but why?" he asked incredulously, his heart thudding painfully fast against his chest.

Katara turned to the window so that Zuko couldn't see her crying. "This can't go on, Zuko. You saw the looks the nobles gave me at the festival," she kept her voice low, "I barely survived their taunts and insults last night, I don't know what else would happen if I become Fire Lady. I don't belong here."

"But you belong with me," The Fire Prince gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. He could feel her shaking as she fought to stop her tears but failing miserably, "I thought you love me."

"I do!" the girl almost wailed, her hands gripping his arms, "It's just that… dad's gone and Sokka's getting married a week from now. My tribe needs me. Just like your nation needs you." she swallowed hard before continuing, "I do love you, Zuko. That's why I'm doing this, for both our sakes. One day soon, you'll find a pretty noble whom you'll love and who'll love you and-"

"Don't talk like that!" Zuko snapped, shaking the watermaiden. "You know I would never do that, Katara."

"But you must." _How can I make him understand?_ "A month from now is your coronation ceremony. By that time, you should already present a future bride to the kingdom."

"I was hoping I could present you." Zuko answered in a small voice, looking at her in the eye.

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need, but that would be a lie._

_I know I'd only hurt you, I know I'd only make you cry._

_I'm not the one you're needing,_

_I love you, goodbye…_

Katara pushed him away, "We're too different Zuko," she cried. "You are a Fire Nation Prince and I- I'm just a lowly peasant from the Southern Water Tribe."

"You're more than that to me. You know that." Zuko attempted to embrace her again but she avoided his hands.

"And what about your people?" Katara rounded at him "And the nobles? Will they ever accept someone like me?"

Zuko could not think of a reply to this. Katara sighed and sat down on a nearby chair, "We were wrong to ever think that we could work this out," she said in a sad voice, "we never- I should never have-" she sighed and shook her head.

_Leaving someone when you love someone is the hardest thing to do_

_When you love someone as much as I love you._

_No I don't wanna leave you, baby it tears me up inside._

_But I'll never be the one you're needing,_

_I love you, goodbye…_

"Please Katara," Zuko knelt in front of her, desperation evident in his eyes and voice, "don't do this to me. To us."

"I know this is the right thing to do. The _only_ thing I could do," Katara's voice begged Zuko to understand. She got up and was about to walk away but Zuko wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Please Katara…"

Katara was shaking with suppressed sobbing, "Don't try to stop me. I'm really sorry, but I stand by what I said. Someday, you'll forget me. Someone else will love you far better than I ever did," she pushed Zuko back and gave him a sad smile, "you'll see."

"Katara…"

The waterbender looked into his eyes intently, "I'm really sorry." She took a step back. Zuko reached forward as if to stop her again but she stepped away from him.

Katara gazed at him for one final time, "Goodbye, Zuko." She let one last teardrop fall before turning around and running out of the door.

Zuko stood rooted on the spot staring at the open door, letting everything sink into his system. Then slowly, he made his way to the washroom and closed the door, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

_Baby it's never gonna work out,_

_I love you, goodbye…_

* * *

**A/N: Angsty... Reviews are much welcome.**


End file.
